A New Search Begins
by Silent Screams7294
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have expressed their feelings and now know what they want to do, and what they want to become. Now they have a search just for the two of them. A fanfic filled wtih romance!
1. Chapter 1

**A new search begins!**

**A/n : TT.TT don't sew !! I admit it i don't own!! wahhhh!! i never will either!! **

**OH and also I beg of you PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Know I shall start!**

_On a hot summer day, a teenager sat on a rusty, wooded well looking up at the clear sky. 'I guess this is it' she thought. A tear then rolled down her soft, tan cheek.'It all ends now.'_

_The girl whipped away her tears with the back of her hand. She took in a deep breath and gathered all her courage. _

_"Inuyasha" she called as she stood up. " Inuyasha, please come down. I know you hear me." Again the raven-haired girl got no answer. She Sighed. " Inuyasha," she said in an angry voice, " SIT BOY."_

_Crash._

_A boy with long, silver hair hit the ground, face first. "GRRR, STUPID WENCH!" he yelled getting off the ground. "What was that for?" he yelled/asked walking up to the girl. _

_He stopped when he again smelled her tears. Yes smelled this 'boy' had a sensitive noise. With sensitive silver dog ears to match. They were so fluffy and cute!! And they sat on top of his silver locks. His gold-amber eyes then went form frustrated to love, caring, worried and a bit to much of sadness. They were now narrow and gentle. He finally took his eyes off the ground and looked at the beauty in front of him. The girl had her hair pulled up onto a messy bun. With a red rose in front of it.(it was like a hair tie with a fake rose on it, do you get what i mean?) She had a red tank top on and dark blue jean shorts, she also had red snikers on, with clear lip gloss. _

_"Inuyasha," the girl called again. She was now in front of him and was waving her hands in front of his eyes. Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts._

_"Yes Kagome?" The hanyou finally answered. _

_"Inuyasha what happens now?" Kagome asked with more tears rolling down her cheek. Inuyasha then put his arms around Kagome. He sighed thinking of what to say. He could push her away by saying he no longer needs her anymore, or tell the girl what he wanted to tell her for so long now._

_

* * *

_

**And I'll leave you all there!! **

**if i get enough reviews with people i should continue then i will update and continue!!**

______

**so if would REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. chapter 2

He decided to tell her the truth

_He decided to tell her the truth. He looked into her blue-gray eyes and leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in too. There lips met. The kiss was a light three second kiss, but that was enough to send a tingle down there spines. They were both madly in love with each other. But never did they show it. They once again looked into the each others eyes. Neither of them wanted to move or break the comfortable silence._

"_Inuyasha, does this mean I can stay with you?" Kagome asked, you could hear the hope in her voice. Inuyasha smiled. You could rarely see a smile on his face. Well somewhat, whenever it is him and Kagome he would sometimes ((always)) smile. But he also tried to hide his smile. He always had his grad up. Into she came along. At first he didn't want anything to do with her. He hated her. He wanted to hate her. But he couldn't. Somewhere down the line he fell in love with her. _

_Who wouldn't fall for her? She was very pretty. She was so nice and caring. She was different. She wasn't perfect. But Inuyasha liked every little thing about her. Good of bad. What he cherished the most are the fights they always have. "Of course, But we first need to talk. Let's go for a walk. Away from where there are spying, annoying prevents and overly to violet people." Inuyasha said. He was referring to his two best friends, Miroku and Sango. They were in a bush, one not to far from them. They saw everything, heard everything too. The two came out of the bushes. _

"_Busted" they said at the same time. They then took off running before Inuyasha could have the chance to nearly kill them. _

_Inuyasha and Kagome then started walking into the woods. They were hand in hold. _

"_Kagome, before we agree on being together, you must now, I love you very much." He looked her straight in the eye._

"_I love you too."_

"_But, First I would have to go tell Kikyo." _

_Kikyo was a walking bead clay plot. Kagome believed she had no business in the land of living. It hurt kagome to hear her name. She disliked Kikyo more than anyone or thing. So many times Inuyasha have had ran after her. Every time he did, Kagome was left with her friends. The whole time he was gone, she cried. Kagome could never accept it. She thought that she was just a tool to him. She felt that s soon as their guest was over with, Inuyasha would toss her to the side, no longer needing her. Kagome never asked for much. The only thing she ever truly wanted was his love. _

"_And?" she asked, no longer wanting to talk._

"_And tell her she needs to go back to where she belonged."_

_Once again, Kagome started to cry. "But you love her." _

"_That's not true." Inuyasha stated. _

"_Yes you do! You are only trying to trick me. You just want to get your hands on the jewel again. You…You-"Inuyasha cut her off. "Kagome!!" he yelled. Tears were fillings his eyes. He couldn't believe she said such a thing. Now he questioned their soon-to-be relationship. He wanted to think. He needed to think. He jumped into a tree. "Stay there for a sec I just need to think, ok wench!" he yelled. More tears were falling from her cheeks. She Ran off into the dark forest. This time Inuyasha didn't go after her. He let her run. He thought she was going back to the hut. He was wrong. _

**OMG! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. My mom broke the computer! It was all her fault really! I started using her laptop but she didn't have what I need to be able to write. I am supper sorry. I will be updating a lot now!**

**Review if you want an update! **

**Thank you who read and a special thanks to you who review!! **


End file.
